When It's Easier To Forget
by Scatter Plot
Summary: [In the process of being rewritten]Sometimes the deepest, darkest histories are best left forgotten. Dark remembers the greatest romantic tragedy ever written, but does Riku? [Dariku,COMPLETE]
1. When The World Is Crashing Down

Dark lashes flutter open, beneath them two sleep hazed honey colored eyes surveyed their surroundings. Cradled in the arms of a black winged angel, the young girl was being whisked away to some unknown destination. Was the man kidnapping her? Peering up at her captor the girl offered him a simple smile and relaxed her head against his chest. Apparently not. He shifted his head closer down toward hers, burying his face into her auburn tinted hair.

"Where are you taking me?" Riku mutter groggily.

"To heaven," he answered plainly.

"Oh," she yawned, closing her eyes, "that sounds nice."

With growing resolution to please his lover, Dark Mousy soared higher and faster into the brisk night sky. Feeling Riku tremble beneath him, he wrapped his arms tighter around the resting girl.

Upon landing, Riku felt herself stir for what was to be the second time that night. Dark carefully lowered her to feet allowing her to gaze out at the scenery in awe. He had brought her to a well secluded lagoon located in the wood just outside the village walls. It was a beautiful, peaceful place with a small steady paced waterfall flowing at the far end, shrouded by full, lush evergreen trees.

As Riku slowly treaded toward the water, the sound of shifting pebbles under her bare feet echoed through the desolate area. Peering down at her reflection over the shore's edge it seemed to glow back at her, illuminated by the moon's light.

"This place really is heaven," she sighed with a growing smile.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" he grinned as he joined her side; satisfied to see that his master was pleased.

"You spoil me, Dark."

"How could I not?" he chuckled, his arms sneaking around her waist to pull her to him. Once again he buried his face into her soft tresses, beathing in her familiar, comforting scent. "You deserve it," he added, his voice sultry in her ear.

She felt her cheeks go instantly hot, despite her efforts to cool them as she turned to face him. Their eyes locked in what would normally be a romantic stare, but she noticed the odd look he was trying to conceal. It was an expression she had seen upon him before, one of great seriousness and anticipation. None the less, she leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by an alarming sound that followed an erruption of fire in the distance.

"The village!" she cried twirling around on her heels.

"Krad!" Dark hissed glaring over his shoulders.

"Stay here!" he commanded, his back to her as he prepared to fly toward the destruction.

"Dark wait! Let me go with you!"

"Riku you can't go with me; it's too dangerous!"

"But I always want to be by your side," she protested taking a few heedful steps toward him.

"You can't!" he snapped bitterly over his shoulder.

"You brought me here to protect me...didn't you. DIDN'T YOU!" she shied away. "You knew this was going to happen..."

"I just...I just want you to be safe," his amethyst eyes softened.

"Dark," she whispered, her voice free of all offense," I love you."

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll come back for you," he smirked and waved before taking off for the flames. "I always do."

Riku was left alone to peer out in absolute worry at the path of destruction the love of her life had choosen. She felt her stomach twist, succumbing to the erie feeling that she may never see him again...not in this lifetime. Only moments after his departure, a tidal wave of blinding light poured over the surrounding area, destroying everything in it's wake.

Only in this world is hope carried on wings of black...

Riku felt her heart quickly jump to her throat as the burning spread and Dark was no where in sight. It wasn't long before her legs gave way and she collapsed to her knees. Wrought with uncontrollable sobs, Riku pounded her fist into the earth in frustration. There was nothing she could do for him now. A black feather floated it's way elegantly into her lap.

How quickly we forget...


	2. Part With It, Start Again

Time, a nonspatial continuum in which events occur in apparently irreversible succesion from the past through the present to the future, spares no one. This is even more true when you are alone and unchanging, watching idly as the places and people around you transform and grow while you do not. When everything you know and love is forgotten, lost amongst the intervals called "time".

To forget is to leave behind unintentionally, but what if it's done on purpose. What if you had the choice to relive a traumatic event for the rest of your life or simply forget it and move on but at the spense of others? Which would you choose? When is it just easier to forget?

Large, full black wings flapped swiftly into the night sky, leaving behind a world of wailing sirens and frantic police officers below. The legendary Phantom Thief Dark was making his escape from one of Azumano's many museums and with "The Angel's Love Potion" in hand. Dark smirked to himself in triumphant, knowing that somewhere down below was a disgruntled Commander Hiwatari scowling up at him. As the cool wind filtered through Dark's lengthy violet locks, he closed his and attempted to spread his arms to enjoy the brisk air. Groaning, he peered down at the chains binding his wrist remembering that he had slipped up briefly allowing Satoshi Hiwatari to snap handcuffs on him.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get very far in this condition, he surveyed the ground for a place to land and remove the cuffs. A mischievous grin passed over his features as he spotted a balcony protruding from a large, prestigious looking home that would no doubt serve as an optimal resting spot.

Upon landing, Dark was relieved to find the tall glass doors closed. The last thing he needed was a short, robust man or guadly dressed woman with a tiny dog to inform the authorities that he was here. Leaning forward and crouching to his knees, he provided Wiz enough space to transform back into his natural form. The small creature "Kyuued" and scurried off to the other side of the deck.

"That's Dark three, Satoshi zero," he laughed to himself, rising to full stature.

Turning on his heels, he wandered over to the edge of the balcony to gaze up at a full moon. Sighing, he ran a gloved hand smoothly over the top of the rail. It was times like this that it hurt to remember... Dark had been around for many ages and had seen many things change, but not the moon. It had always been there, always familiar. Lighting his getaway path when he was in hot pursuit or radiating on him lovingly as flew next to it. But the celestial body also harbored some painful memories for the handsome purloiner, memories from a time that should have been long forgotten. Memories of a loved one so eternal that not even the unforgiving passing of time could touch them.

Shaking from his saddening reverie, he ducked as a spotlight passed just over head. Damn, they're persistent! He looked around frenziedly as the ivory beam continued to scour the sky. There was no question that they would catch him if he remained with in sight range. Risking the encounter with the weensy dog, he opened the glass door and sidestepped inside.

Riku was a light sleeper, she always had been. So it didn't take much more than the tiny creack of a door to wake her. Slowly stirring at the distinct 'clicking' sound of a door shutting, she rubbed the sleep from her bleary eyes. She expected to find Risa somewhere clutching a teddy bear and complaining about nightmares, but instead found the silhoutte of a slender young man looming infront of the balcony door. Using her elbow she sat upright in the bed. Bring her knees to her chest, she grabbed her pillow and prepared for the assualt.

Hearing the soft rustle of sheets to his back, Dark turned around timorously. Amethyst met amber in a nervous stare. Taking a few heedful steps toward the bed, he recognize the shadow to be a young girl, although no serious features could be made out in the dim lighting.

"Uh...it's not what you ..." he raised his hands in a surrendering notiong, "I mean... I."

"Get away from me!" She started lunging various stuffed animals from her bed at the stranger."PERVERT"

"But I'm...,"he evaded a flying, plush giraffe," I'm not! Really!"

Before he could utter another excuse, Dark's head made an unwelcoming impact with the Riku's pillow. As it flopped limply from his face to the ground, he found his patience with the hysterical girl wearing thin.

"Listen to me will ya?" Dark groaned as he stalked to the end of he bed.

Getting a clear view of the girl, Dark felt his breath stop in the most painfully stifling part of his body. At that very second his entire being froze as it felt like someone had forcefully took a hold of his heart. For the instant that his eyes rested on her, if possible, it seemed like time briefly stopped. He recognized her.. The same soft brown eyes, red tinted hair and round cheerful face- he would know that face anywhere.

"It's me, Dark," he searched her eyes for a reaction.

"I don't care who you are," she spat venomously, "just get away from me!"

"Quiet down for a second," he pushed the squirming and screaming girl back onto the bed, pressing her arms above her head.

"Get your hands off me! I'll scream for help," she protested. "CREEP!"

He could feel his DNA begin to stir, reacting to his feelings of affection. Panicking, he continue to anchor the thrashing Riku. She was so much stronger than he remembered. So much so that she managed to knock off the crystal cork of "The Angel's Love Potion". The mystic liquid seeped from it's container and sprinkled about the struggling pair. He had to do something to remind her who he was. He had to do something ... he had to..

Eyes wide in shock, Riku's shouting ceased. Her body tensed as the stranger's lips slid tenderly over her own. Something was oddly comforting and amicable about his scent. The warmthful passing of his lips seems so natural to her, like they just fit with her own.She wanted to continue her screaming and push the boy from her, but somehow her body wouldn't obey her commands.

Blinking, the plum colored eyes were now crimson and their owner a much shorter, younger looking boy. His eyes were round and lined with tears as he back away nervously. Bringing a trembling hand to his lips, he peered down to the equally startled girl. As black wings grew from his back, he bolted for the balcony entrance.

"Daisuke...?" Riku whispered, gazing around her room in confusion.


	3. These Notes Will Fold Themselves

Time is such an unfaithful mistress...

As if a ghost of shadows or more fittingly a ghost of memories, Dark Mousy sat perched upon the roof of Azumano Middle School. His legs folded in a loose fashion, he grabbed his ankles and leaned back slightly. He felt uncomfortable in such small clothes, however it was not as if he had a choice in the matter. He'd promised Daisuke not too long ago that he wouldn't take control of his body while he was at school, but it wasn't his fault the idiot walked in on Risa changing. He should learn to read signs more carefully.

A cool breeze brought him wanted comfort as the bell chimed that signaled the school day's end. His narrow eyes scanned the crowd below as children filed out of stone building. A free hand absentmindedly caressed his furry companion. His amethyst eyes caught glimpse of a familiar face and with a half-hearted sigh he turned to Wiz. He couldn't deny that he'd been waiting for her here all along.

"I can't belief she doesn't remember," the words felt more as if he was speaking of a dream.

"Kyuu?" the small creature peered up at him with soft red eyes.

"I guess that was to be expected, but I can't believe she hates me now. After generations of searching I finally found her, though I was beginning to get discouraged,"he chuckled lightly to himself. It was an idle attempt to lift his spirits.

"Kyuu..." Wiz rubbed his head against his master's palm.

Below them Dark's object of affection, Riku, was trailing after her younger sister. Risa paid no mind to her sister's calls. She was far too absorbed in gossip with the group of girls surrounding her.

"Risa wait!"

The feminine girl hesitated before turning sharply on her heel to face her sister. Her hair whipped behind her before falling perfectly back into place. "What is it?"

Riku rolled her eyes expecting cherry blossom petals to go blowing by Risa at any moment. "Have you seen Niwa?"

A finger raised to Risa's bottom lips as her gaze shifted upward to nothing in particular. The cute but quizzical look Riku knew so well.

"Daisuke? No I haven't seen him. Why?"

"I wanted to see if he would walk home with me. Since you're obviously too busy," Riku disguised a pout.

"I have no idea why you waste your time with that boy," Risa spat rather cynically. "Couldn't you have chosen a more suitable boyfriend?"

"And I suppose you mean someone more like that thieving pervert?" Riku retorted.

Remembering how useless it was to try and win an argument with her stubborn sister, Risa returned her attention to her friends.

"That's your que lover boy," Dark whispered sadly allowing Daisuke ownership of the body.

Daisuke ran quickly to his impatient girlfriend.

The pair walked home together in peace and Daisuke as surprised that he didn't hear a word from Dark. The phantom thief didn't say a word the rest of the night and Daisuke could feel that his friend was depressed. He knew that Dark liked Riku a lot more than the other girls that he played games with, but he didn't understand why. Riku was a great girl and that formed a wedge between Daisuke and his counterpart.

The red-headed boy let his muscles relax and his thoughts quell as he laid down on his bed. After undoing the top three buttons under the collar of his over-sized white shirt, he positioned his arms so that they were crossed behind his head. Dark took this opportunity to speak.

To anyone outside the family it would appear as if Daisuke was having a lively conversation with himself. The truth, however, was even weirder. Daisuke was communicating with the soul of the legendary Phantom Thief Dark which resided with in him.

"I'm surprised you let me go home with Riku today," the boy said in a thankful tone.

"Not like I had choice; my DNA was reacting," Dark replied sourly. "Besides, she is your girlfriend."

"What makes you love her so much anyway Dark? It was like you fell in love with her the instant you saw her."

Daisuke half expected depraved answer-- something about creamy thighs or luscious curve. He reminded himself that Dark wasn't often playful when it came to Riku.

"You can't really love someone that easily can you? I suppose I never really loved Risa at all," he ventured further.

"Maybe with the illusion of her loving me clouding over you couldn't. It must have been painful to see her chasing after me; I'm sorry Daisuke."

"I guess we're even now." Daisuke was in no way happy about this.

"Seems that way," Dark grinned weakly. "Don't worry; Risa doesn't really love me."

"Love is fickle, huh Dark?"

"You have no idea," the thief closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Dark peeked open an eye and displayed an elvish smirk, "So you want to know about my past?"

"Yea," Daisuke said propping up on his elbows.

Flames grew from every angle as the sound of another explosion left Dark's ear drums ringing. The force of the eruption sent the dark angel flying backwards only to make a rough impact with the ground before rolling limply onto his stomach.

His limbs felt unusually heavy as he found it impossible to lift himself. His tattered wings folded in ward as ebony feathers flew and danced about in the distance.

Dark felt his fingers grow sticky as he rubbed them together in efforts to move. The thick substance pooling around his hands increased and he soon realized that he was lying in his own blood.

"Don't tell me I'm going to die like this," he chuckled to himself before coughing up an alarming amount of blood.

Peering hazedly across the wall of flames before him, he spotted the sprawled figure of his enemy, Krad. He appeared to be in no better condition. White feathers drifted towards the flames only to be singed into ash.

The tall, orange flames that danced toward the sky only reminded him of the bonfires the village use share. The laughing faces he would never see again, the people he use to protect, the girl he would always love. Would he ever see her again?

"I made a promise... A promise that I would return."

"You'll never see her again," Krad's cracked, yet equally heartless voice carried over the inferno.

"I PROMISED!" Dark's tear filled voice boomed through the charred village.

Blinking rapidly, he fought against the stream of blood threatening to enter his eyes. During this action he still managed to see a frightened yound man hovering behind a bush just feet from him.

"Get out of here before all the exits are a flame," Dark commanded sternly.

" I-I want to help Legendary Phantom Thief Dark," the red headed boy clammered as he advanced toward the fallen angel, "like you have helped us so many times before."

"Don't," Dark whispered, blood seeping from the corners of his thin lips.

"Please," the boy pleaded, a gentle hand caressing Dark's blood matted hair. "Isn't there a way?"

"There is one," a wry smile lit his face.

"How can I help?"

"Merge with me..." Dark's words were not easy passing.

"Of course," the boy bowed his head accepting his burden.

"How old are you?" Dark's words were with haste. There was no time to get to know eachother now.

"Fourteen."

"Well from this day forward your bloodline and mine shall be one, sharing DNA. When a male member of your ancestry reaches fourteen I will awaken. Two minds sharing one body. Because this curse if forged on love it can only be broken by love. When my host's love is returned I will sleep until the next member is born to carry the burden. When Riku and I are reunited the curse will be broken. Understand?"

"I can't begin to imagine the mysteries of your magic, but I am willing to make this sacrifice. That I understand, yes."

"Then take a feather from my wing and repeath this chant," Dark's eyes fell kindly on the boy.

The boy abliged by slowly plucking a feather from underside of Dark's large wing. He winched briefly in reply.

"Wait.. what is your name, boy?"

"Niwa."

"From now one Niwa, you and I are one."

"So that's how it happend?" Daisuke's round eyes grew even rounder in awe.

"Yep," Dark replied simply.

"So you and Riku were in love a bazillion years ago?" Daisuke's expression took a skeptical turn.

"Hey, I'm not that old. But for the most part yeah."

"And she doesn't remember a thing now, huh. I'm so sad Dark."

"Tell me about it," the thief groaned.

"I suppose I'm no help to the situation at all," Daisuke peered down in slight remorse.

"You can't help you fall in love with anyone," Dark sighed taking more heart to his own words than his counterpart. "Riku's a great girl."

"And what about Krad?" Daisuke had almost forgotten about the flaxen haired villian.

"Well Krad made more of a deal with the devil when he joined the Hikari line. But he was bound to them long before our battle that night. Krad's chains won't be broken until I am dead."

"Poor Hiwatari," Daisuke mused. The bespeckled boy had been gone for quite some time. "He didn't choose to live like this. He got sucked into it by genetics just like I did."

"Don't make me sound like a parasite. You would completely lost with out me," Dark reminded his clumsy friend.

As Dark continued to ramble on about how great he was and how lucky Daisuke was to be 'cursed', the boy only laughed at the notion. He really did hope that Dark could be happy someday. He didn't want Dark to leave, but that didn't mean that he wanted him to have Riku either.


	4. Standing At The Margin's Edge

Folding her arms over the balcony railing, Riku Harada released a deep sigh and rested her head upon them. The moon had risen fully over the hills and one by one the lights below in the town were going out. The lids over her brown eyes dropped a little as her gaze drifted lazily over in the direction of Daisuke Niwa's house.

Daisuke had been acting so strange lately. What was wrong? Didn't he like her anymore?

"You're sulking over the wrong guy," her sister's voice intruded her thoughts.

"You're just jealous," Riku turned around and stuck her tounge out at Risa playfully. She hated it when Risa could sense things like that.

The younger twin was standing in the frame of the balcony door brushing her long chestnut colored hair routinely. She had seen Riku out her moping for days now; the scene was really getting old. "Of Niwa? You're joking right?"

"If you're out here waiting for him to swoop down romantically don't wait too long," she smiled twirling the brush loosely in her hand. "He's nothing like my Dark."

"I'm telling you he's nothing but a pervert!" Riku retorted sourly. Thoughts of Dark were never pleasant ones.

"Now who's jealous?" Risa raised a eyebrow.

Riku's nose wrinkled. Is she mocking me? "And how do you figure that?"

"You always get so defensive when I bring him up."

Riku made a gesture of disgust and her sister frowned.

"Don't stay out here too long Riku. You'll catch one of those nasty colds," she turned sharply on her heel, a mass of hair followed. "But if Dark show's up let me know, alright."

As if on que, a cool wind whipped past Riku sending trails of chills up her bare legs. They were shielded only by a pair of faded old shorts that she had retired as sleep wear. She released a heavy breath. She doubted she would ever be able to dress as elegantly and be as poised as her sister. She had always been distracted by things she deemed more important to learn these skills. Would she regret her choices now? Would Daisuke be more interested if she acted like Risa?

Her attention refocused itself on the moon hanging just above her. It proved to be little preoccupation as her thoughts only deepend more. However they were short lived and interrupted by the sound of rustling feathers and a familiar grin blocking her view of the silvery orb.

"What are doing here?" Riku mumbled, stumbling back in surprise.

"I came to pay you a little visit," Dark laughed perching himself on the rail smugly. "What? Not happy to see me?"

"I'll go inside and get Risa," Riku replied dryly, regaining much needed composure.

"Wait. Is it too much to believe that I actually came to see you," his plum colored eyes pressed eagerly into hers.

Avoiding eye contact, Riku began to smooth out the wrinkles in her slight over-sized tee shirt. She was nervous. Why was she nervous?

"I'll go get Risa," she repeated mechanically.

As she began to turn away Dark felt himself instinctively reach out and grab a hold of the girl's fore arm. His fingers sparked against the warmth of her skin and he half expected her to strike him. The blow never came.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted in alarm.

Dark displayed his grandest smirk, he knew he would get some type of rise out of her.

"Fine," he raised his hands in a surrendering motion. "Have it your way, cutie."

"Don't call me that," she cringed.

"Oh come on, Im just having a little fun." His eyes became doeful as his bottom lip protruded, "Won't you give me a chance?"

Riku's look was stern. She had never been a sucker for puppy dog face's, except Risa's of course.

Despite the low audibilty of her curse, it managed to snake its way into Dark's ears where it resounded. Riku thought she saw a flash of foreign pain behind the phantom's dark eyes, but shrugged it off as an illusion.

"I wish you could remember me," he thought aloud.

"What?" her hard expression warpped into one of bewilderment.

Dark stared intentively into her honey colored eyes. His brow furrowed, he remembered this expression. He remembered it as if it was yesterday opposed to centuries ago. Painful memories nipped at the edge of his heart. He couldn't give in now. He had to be strong for her sake.

" I always want to be by your side."

Suddenly he felt an all too familiar pain surge fiercely through his chest. His DNA was reacting again. He let out a small 'hmpf' in pain and irony at the situation. A low laugh soon followed. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to win. His eyes bitterly tore themselves away from her face and up toward the moon.

"Looks exactly the same as that night, huh Riku?" He sighed letting his memories getting the better of him. He knew that he had said too much.

"What the hell are you going on about?" she cocked her head to the right connecting her hands with her hips. His vagueness was sure beginning to annoy her.

"Take care," he whispered below a shallow breath.

Lowering his gaze he allowed her one last smile, one genuine and less condescending than the others. His face lit with something longing and something sad before he plunged head first off of the balcony. As he plummeted down ward to the unwelcoming ground, he could feel the heavy material of his coat beat rapidly against his side. Where are you Wiz?

Noticing that he had failed to rise back up, Riku hurriedly leaned over the railing. Tear gloss eyes peered down at the falling boy. "Dark!" she cried.

"She really does care..." his words were hushed against the wind. Closing his eyes he heard a welcomed 'woosh' of onyx wings as he was propelled forward.

Riku couldn't fight the smile that escaped her lips; she was glad that he was safe. Staring at the phantom thief as he flew off into the distance, her eyes grew wide with confusion. A patch of red hair appeared from behind the large wings and a pair of ruby colored eyes stared back at her sadly.

"What's going on?" she whimpered sinking onto the ice cold floor.

So much was racing through her mind and all she wanted was to understand the emotions filtering through her heart. She felt as if there was someone else inside her. Something that refused to remain at rest. Something fighting to be remembered.


	5. To See Where The Daybreak Ends

a/n: okay inuyashaluver13, how is Riku still alive after like a million years ago? Ah, its more of the reincarnation thing. I was going to get to that later, possibably in this chapters. With futher explanation from Dark and more annoying flashbacks.

Thanks for the reviews everyone!

disclaimer: i don't own dnangel

Crimson eyes peered trance-like out the window, seemingly oblivious to the buzz of his peers around him. His thoughts had long been a stray since he first took his seat. Dark was sleeping soundly inside him, who had no use for Daisuke's daily activities and he needed rest from sneaking about at night.

Daisuke let out an arid sigh as his dark lashes closed.

Liberating his arm as support, his head rolled ontothe desk and his arm fell limply to the side.What a night he had! He was completely guilt wrought after seeing Dark's anguish over Riku. Riku was thinking of him and totally rejected Dark, and that made Daisuke happy. He was such a bastard. Dark had waited a decades for Riku and Daisuke wasn't willing to give her up.

Daisuke laid there boredly for a moment only to perk up suddenly when he heard Riku's cheerful voice enter the room. She and her sister, both adorable in matching school uniforms, were standing in the door way chatting with a blonde girl who's name he couldn't recall.

After escaping Risa's death grip Riku sat her school satchel down on her desk and made her way toward Daisuke.

"Good morning, Niwa," she greeted warmly.

"Morning, Harada-san."

His smile was lopsided as he clumsily tried to regain his composure. This only caused Riku to giggle under her breath and run her hands through his thick mass of unkempt hair. Daisuke closed his eyes briefly savoring the moment, he wouldn't let Dark steal it.

Riku was the only thing the theif couldn't claim.

A distant chime signaled the start of class as the students rose to greet their sensei. Resuming the sitting postion Daisuke was caught of gaurd by a wave of chestnut hair and a familiar scent.

"I'm going to sit infront of you today, Niwa," Risa smiled cutely.

"O-ok," Daisuke felt like he was choking on his own saliva. His pulse quickened and he could feel his palms go clamy as he rubbed them together. Why was he feeling these things again? He loved Riku.

His attention wavered as an uneasiness surged up his spine; ice blue eyes burned into his. Leaning in the door way with one arm against the frame as support and the other in his pocket was a pale haired boy. Reaching from his pocket he pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger. Satoshi had returned.

Afternoon sunlight filtered through branches of trees spread throughout Azumano's campus. The children rushed out of the building seeking them as shelter and shade where they couldconsume their lunches. Most of the pupils joined in a general area where they could chat while enjoying their box lunch. Away from the crowd on a small bench sat Riku and Daisuke, who was enthusiastically devouring the meal she had prepared for him.

"You're quite the cook, Riku."

"Thanks Daisuke," she smiled peering up at some nesting birds above them. "No one at home really appreciates it," she added melancholy.

"Well that's a shame," he smiled with a mouthful, "they don't know what they're missing!"

Riku's eyes widened and grew a bit glossy as she turned toward her companion, who continued smiling and eating happily. He really was trying to cheer up.

"Rir-Ri-Riku," Daisuke mumbled swallowing his food at last.

"Hmm."

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Saturday?"

"Are you serious?"she said suprisedly.

"Um...yea, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh, wow," she blushed rubbing the back of her head,"this is the kinda of thing that happens to Risa, not me. Of course Daisuke I'd love to!"

"Hey guys, can I sit with you!" Risa trotted over.

"Sure," Daisuke displayed his usual grin.

Risa planted herself in between the couple as she unwrapped her box lunch. Riku only glared at Risa as she munched on a rice ball. She never wants to sit with us... Her eyes narrowed. What is she up to?

Once home Daisuke retreated to his room and the comforts of an empty canvas. Sitting on a stool with brush in hand he strared inexpressively at its untouched surface. His crimson eyes,almost as blank as his canvas, did not reflect the thoughts racing through his head.

He had no idea what to do with these re-occuring feelings for Risa. He thought he had supressed them, but his reaction to her that morning had almost caused him to change into Dark. He still cared for Riku very much and didn't want any attachments he had to the younger twin to ruin that. Why couldn't he be more like Dark, sure of his emotions? But wait...If Dark likes Riku so much, why did he start off by pursuing the younger Harada?

"You have to know everything?"

"Oh, your awake," Diasuke clammered, obviously caught off guarded and almost toppled from his stool.

"Seems like you can't make up your mind," Dark laughed mockingly.

"Speak for yourself. Now, tell me the story."

"I've been waiting years for Riku's soul to be reincarnated, I had no idea what she was going to look or sound like, but when I saw her I knew that I would just know. When I saw Riku on the balacony that night I thought it was just an illusion. That I had kissed some random girl and my mind had projected Riku's image. Later, I assumed this was Risa, because they look so much alike. But that was before I realized there was two of them."

"I understand," Daisuke agreed dryly. Perhaps, he was hoping that Dark would fall in love with Risa and leave Riku to him.

"Once I got to know the girl, of course, I realized that this was not my Riku. So stop being a smart ass."

Daisuke sighed, realizing that all this while his hands had been at work. Before him on his once barren canvas was an unfinished image of two hands entwined; extended arms reaching out for one another. It was a beautiful image, but just hands, the image wouldn't truly dazzle until complete.

Peering tiredly out the window he acknowledged that the sun was setting. Everything in his room was a glow with scarlet and orange light. His reddening surrounding set off nicely with his similiar shade hair. His eye lids drooped as he continued to stare at the tangerine globe abandoning its post.

Approaching his bed he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it carelessly unto the stool. Flopping down unto his bed he opted for a short rest while folding his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes he thought over his upcoming date.

a/n: I know the story has been light hearted so far, but you can expect it to get a tid bit agnsty later. I wanted to show that Daisuke is not as cheerful as his exterior. I really hope you guys like. And if anyone noticed this is the longest chapter yet!


	6. Beating So Fast In Search Of New Dreams

**a/n: Well I wrote this chapter once and had a mishap in which I accidentally saved over it. That is the reason for the delay. Hope you guys can forgive me; enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Dnangel.**

Patiently waiting for the arrival of his date, Daisuke leaned over the metal railing of a park that bordered the sea. He had always been fond of this place ever since he was small and it was the ideal place for their meeting being an equal distance between their houses. Folding his arms over the bar he peered out at the dark water as a light breeze caused small waves to crash rythmically on the shore. Closing his eyes he listened to their song as the bitter scent of salt water invaded his nostrils making his head clearer, but his patience thinner.

Daisuke had spent alot of time making himself presentable for his first date. His unruly mass of fiery locks had been brushed and gelled. Emiko had insisted that he wear a white, pressed, collared shirt underneath an ash grey sweater that suited well with black dress pants and polished shoes. He even added a dab of cologne that despite its efforts couldn't drown out the sea's dominating scent.

It was a few minutes past sunset and he expected Riku to be arriving soon, but he couldn't fight the urge. Giving in to temptation he rolled up his sleeve and checked his watch.

"Am I late?" an unsure voice carried over the low roaring of the waves.

"No," he turned and smile," you're right on time."

Riku had also went out of her way to look her best, making it much more diffucult to distinguish her from her twin. She was sporting a pale yellow blouse with a tangerine colored skirt and a matching jacket. The longer sides of her hair were pulled back with floral clips and it was obvious that she had been experimenting with light make-up; most likely Risa's doing. She looked stunning, but by her posture Daisuke could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with her new look.

"You look beautiful," he beamed, extending a hand.

His compliment only caused her to blush, which he just accepted as a 'thank you' as she took his hand. He escorted her out of the park and to the movie theatre wear they endured a hum-drum romance title that neither of them took interest. Daisuke seemed to have forgotten that Riku was very different from her sister and probably would have enjoyed an action film more. Later they continued to dinner, through out which no physical contact was made, to the disappointment of both.

Now they were returning to the park at which they had met. The night had grown colder and to conserve heat Riku resulted to wrapping her arms around herself and further away from Daisuke. After wrestling with his courage Daisuke finally managed to drap an arm over her shoulder. Hesitating he expected her to pull away- her first instinct- but instead she leaned into him. A warmth had grown between them and soon both of their cheeks were aflame. The love-birds peace, however, was short lived.

A blanket of blinding, white light spread over them as the force of a near by explosion sent the couple flying back. Riku, luckly, landed roughly on the ground while toppling to the side. Unfortunately, Daisuke's backside made an unpleasant impact with a tree. Crippled by pain he struggle to lift himself, but only managed to roll over. His first thoughts of panic sent his vision scrambling toward Riku, who appeared to fine with exception of a large scrap on her knee, and then to a white cloaked figure balanced on the railing.

"Krad," he hissed struggling to his feet.

Riku moaned in discomforted and questioned her red headed companion. In a defensive stance Daisuke remanded umoved, glaring vicously at the opposed man. His first instinct was to summon the sleeping phantom, but his senses reminded him that such an act could not be performed infront of Riku. His eyes returned to the auburn haired girl trembling beneathe him; he had to get her out of her. Grasping her wrist hastily he drug the girl toward sanctuary.

Laughing malevolently at them like scrambling mice, the pale seraph sent another ivory orb erupting at their heels. Daisuke took off with speed only matchable by Dark's and despite her atheletics Riku struggled to keep up.

Once safely outside the park Daisuke demanded that girl continue on home.

"Daisuke I can't leave you," she pleaded.

"I'll go the opposite way, so he won't follow you home," he explained as if that would justify what he was about to do.

"Dai-"

"GO!" he commanded frigidly.

This caused her to take a step back, she had never seen the reserved Niwa yell at anyone! Seeing her suprise his tone softened, "Don't worry, I'll come back."

Without a goodbye the small statured boy jogged off in the direction of an enemy that he surely could not defeat. Standing speechless in the middle of the street Riku felt her heart sink to her feet. She didn't like this, not at all. How could she just let him go off like that? Let the boy she thought she loved rush head on into sucide? This felt all too familiar.

With out a second to spare Dark dashed through a thicket of trees to meet his nemesis. He was met by Krad who was still perched on the railing, his arms folded and his colorless cape whipping in the wind. "About time for you to show up."

"Always a pleasure, Krad," Dark replied cheekly. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were trying to take out my tamer. You don't fight that dirty, now do you Krad?"

Krad responded to the insult with a flash of pearly fangs and another ki blast hurtling toward the opposed theif. Dark evaded displaying his trademark smirk, "Come on old friend, I know you can do better than that."

She couldn't do it-she couldn't walk away. It had been 10 minutes since Daisuke had abandoned her for the psychotic celestial being and she was still standing there in the middle of the night. Without knowing that he was safe she couldn't bring her feet to budge. The thought of leaving Daisuke for dead made her physically sick! How could she claim to love him after this? How would she look at him if he did survive? She had to go after him.

To some relief when Riku returned to the scene Daisuke was no where to be found, but instead a battle of angels seemed to raging above her. To her suprise Dark was the one battling the offender and struggling. His fatigue was being to show as his brow was now coated in heated sweat. He reluctantly recieved another blow to the torso from Krad, wavering he almost fell from the sky. A single charcoaled feather abdicated its place on the cherub's back and floated it way down to the spectating girl. Once its soft caress meet her outstreched hands she felt a bitter sting of familiarity -she had experienced this before.

Following the the trail of the stray feather Dark's attention settled on Riku. "Riku..." he called out almost inaudibly. But she heard him...she heard.

Despite herself she let out a whimper in concern for his safety. Her wide honey colored eyes were now lined with threatening tears and her bottom lip was quivering; she couldn't take this. An on rush of emotions and things that were so familiar yet so alien began wash over her. In a seconds notice she was questioning everything around and more so the amethyst eyes that were upon her. She retreated; running toward home as fast as her limber legs would carry her.

Krad's golden cat-like eyes narrowed and a devilish smirk played across his pale face as he took advantage of Dark's distraction. Caught off guard by the attack Dark was sent plunging toward the ground. Getting up almost as fast as he fell he staggered, relying on a nearby tree as support. Daisuke and Satoshi were being to reach their limits, but Krad showed no sign of recessing their battle. Summoning what energy he could while still protecting Daisuke, Dark's arm began to glow with a violet aura. With as much force as possible he lunged toward his adversary who cast his arms up in defense. Upon impact the whole area around them was engulfed in light, although nothing was visible there was the disinct sound of collapsing bodies.

Daisuke laid on the ground hopelessly paralyzed, his body pulsing in pain, he was unable to move a thing. Feet away Satoshi seemed to be in a similiar condition deprived of conciousness. He attempted to call out to the boy but his voice only came out sounding like a stifled cough. Blood was begining to pool around him providing some warmth in the numbing atmosphere. Daisuke would have much rather been home under the comforts of his blankets, but this would have to do for tonight. _Mom is gonna be pissed_ he thought before blacking out.

Riku reached her doorstep at last! Leaning on the door in exhuastion she began to unwillingly review over her night. Her mind and heart seemed to be working against her. She waited for her breathing to slow, but it never came. Slumping down the door she collapsed; passing out in her own door way.

**a/n: man the first version was better...ah ne ways. KDreams I added u as staff all u have to do is activate it.**


	7. You Can Find Compassion Here

**a/n: I'm seeing a lack of reviews...what don't you guys love me anymore? And those of you that have reviewed especially lil-saturn-goddess (u've been there since the begining) but I really do appreciate it from you all. Don't feel bad if your names not up here...it might be next chapter. So lil-saturn-goddess for reviewing every chapter, this chapter is dedicated to you! Hope you like it!**

Daisuke swalllowed nervously as he stared timdly at the brass door handle infront of him; to open it would mean to face Hiwatari, to face the other night when they almost suceeded in destroying one another. He supposed that they couldn't be blamed, it _was _ Dark and Krad's fault right...right? Allowing the blades of saliva to slide down his throat he grasped the icy knob and walked inside.

The room was bland, dim with a pale grey light illuminating the colorless walls and lack of furniture. It was quiet, too quiet, all except the beeping heart monitor beside Satoshi's bed. If the hospital wasn't enough to make you think of death this room would, but Satoshi seemed completely at peace. Death didn't frighten the boy at all, of course most men in his family were destined to die young. Death was a part of life Satoshi Hiwatari was very accustom to. Daisuke Niwa, however, was not as he approached the boy's bed anxiously.

"Satoshi are you awake?"

No reply came as Daisuke observed his steady breathing. "Obviously not," he sighed resting at his classmate's side.

He felt guitly for not visiting his friend; for being too caught up in his own affairs to see if he was okay. Satoshi may have been cold and aloof, but he had always been kind to Daisuke and he had no reason to treat the vision impaired boy so poorly. "Forgive me, Hiwatari," he pleaded stroking Satoshi's brow.

"You think I would have come to you first,because you're the only one who can keep my secret," he finished melancholy.

"R-Risa, what's wrong?" Riku leaned out of the bathroom doorway brushing her hair as her sister buzzed around in what seemed to be in absolute panic.

"I'm suppose to meet Phantom Dark!" she squealed.

"That's a good thing right?" Riku sat her brush down on the counter.

"Riku!" she wailed, "I have nothing to wear!"

Riku just stared at her reflection in the mirror hanging over the sink while her twinn rumaged through drawers tossing garments aside. Reaching out to touch the image she swept a single finger against the smooth, flawless surface of the glass leaving only a smudge across her reflect's face. _I look so much like her._

"Hey, Risa what's the occasion?"she called over her shoulder.

"He said he had something important to tell me,"she beamed flashing the message card in her hand. "Perhaps my dream is coming true and he will properly ask me to be his girlfriend."

As the chestnut haired girl continued on about how 'dreamy' it would be, Riku allowed her own worries to engulf her. Her heart sank, she knew the truth about Dark and that he could not genuinely love love Risa. Some where in the pit of her stomach Riku knew the important message that Dark would deliver to her younger sibling. In the hour to come Risa would have her heart completely broken.

In a moment of thought you would expect everything to be silent and still, but this moment was far from the case. Wind whipped past Dark's ears carrying the churning sound of the distant windmills in motion with it. There they were over the hill from where he was positioned turning rythmically without any sign of stopping, just like his thoughts. The wind as their force each sail followed suit in a circular pattern; Dark felt as if it was time for him to stop fighting against the wind, it was time to end this charade. Sitting down in the over grown grass he enjoyed the wind playing with his purple tresses as he buried his hands in the soil. He had mastered the art of patience and held it as one of his higher virtues. He could wait...he had all the time in the world.

Risa arrived moments later tredding cautiously up the hill, completely over dressed. He rose to greet her, hastily taking her hand the moment she reached him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Dark-san," she blushed furiously.

"It's okay," he lied brushing a lock of hair behind her ears, Daisuke had to meet Riku soon.

"You shouldn't have to wait for anyone!" she smiled.

Wait? It seemed that Dark had been waiting all of his life, if you'd even it call it a life. He was waiting for something he could never touch, never kiss, never breathe, but always had to endure as others did. Dark Mousy could never love. Whenever he felt a connection with someone his time was always cut short when his tamer no longer had a use for him. He ran the back of his hand down Risa's petal soft cheek, was this as close as he was going to get?

"Dark," she cooed resting her head upon his chest.

"Risa," he sighed wrapping his arms around her back. He was never proud to be theif of hearts only to toss them aside like useless paintings. Part of him wanted to keep the girl as happy as he possibly could, but that didn't mean that either one of them should suffer a lie. "Risa, I'm not capable of loving you."

"What?" she pulled away confusedly.

"I'm sorry Risa, but this was all a game. I have to let you go now that I see your so attached."

Her arms fell limply from him to her waist as she peered up at him for any type of sign that he was joking, that this was lie, that he didn't mean it! His usual bright face was like stone; derived of emotion and his apathetic eyes sent chills down her spine. "No," she protested, "you're the only man I love! There's no one else, but you Dark."

Sinking his hands into the pockets of his jeans he turned from her, it was the first time he had turned his back on a woman since Riku. Lowering his head the hollow sound of the wind against his ears grew. "You're selfish, Risa. There's so many people willing to do anything for you and you take it all for granted."

She froze there, mouth agape, utterly stupified at the brash words he had so carelessy cast her way. The hollow sound around her was begining to fill her equally vacant heart. She attempted to call out to him again, but her voice wouldn't come. She could do nothing but sob as he walked away.

Flopping down on a nearby bench Daisuke reviewed over what he had just witnessed. Spreading his arms out across the back of the bench he leaned his head back and admired the night sky._ I can't believe Dark could just be that cold..._ Sighing he rolled up the sleeves of his over sized sweater to check his watch and wait for Riku. Closing his eyes he zoned in on the sound of foot steps approaching rapidly from right. Peeking open one eye to see if it was Riku he caught a glimpse of long haired girl collapsing out of the corner of his eye.

"Risa," he jumped up and bolted in her direction.

"Niwa?" she sniffled, face drenched in tears.

"Are you okay," he crouched down to examine the fallen girl.

"I'm fine..." she trailed gathering to her knees. "My dress, its dirty."

"Let me help you," he said softly lifting Risa to her feet.

"Oh, Niwa how could he do that!" she cried clenching his woolen shirt. "How could he?"

"Risa..." Daisuke felt as helpless as she did, he couldn't offer her any words of comfort, he couldn't do anything but watch the heart broken girl.

Her head was low and her face hidden by the shadows of a mass of hair, her grip still firm on his shirt. "Daisuke...hold me," she begged leaning into him. Hesitant at first, he slowly wrapped his arm around the girl's waist as she clung to him for dear life. "I know I'm selfish and I shouldn't do this, but I need this. I need you." Daisuke had completely loss control of his senses as she leaned in even further. Her smell was tempting and alluring like spring flowers, unlike Riku's fresh, clean scent.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Risa, no matter what that jerk, Dark, does."

"Dai..."

Releasing the girl he turned sharply at the sound of a familiar voice. Even though he knew it, even though he dreaded it, there she was staring in shock. Riku's eyes were wide and lined with new tears at the misleading scene. The whole world seemed to spin while she stood still.

"Riku I-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I knew...," her head lowered and her fist clenched. "I had the feeling you were trying to get to Risa, but I-" she peered up no longer disguising her uncontrolled tears. "I IGNORED IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

With that she left as quickly as she came unable to take the sight of the two. Daisuke was left with the now even harder crying Risa clinging to him. What was he going to do with this mess?

**A/N: 'Damage Control' is having a fanfic contest so stop by the community and check out the rules. I want all of you guys to enter and show how much Dark and Riku fandom there really is! Winners recieve fanart and praise for their story! Looking for staff btw!**


	8. But The Pages Turn Too Fast

**a/n: ok this chapter is going to be, excuse my lack adjectives, ... something. I seem to have a bit of writer's block and by my outline have a lot to cover in this chapter, so bear with me if it's not my best work. The question on everyone's lips is 'Is she going to remember?'. Oh, I wanna answer you guys so bad, but that would spoil so much of the story. I promise all that and more will be revealed in chapter 12, so you guys are going to have to wait!**

**Oh Yeah! You guys feel free to email me moonlightkissis I love making friends over I still own nothing. Why you people would think that is going to change after 9 chapters is beyond me.**

"Riku, I'm sorry" Risa shouted through her sister's door"it's not what you think."

Pressing her ear against the side she waited for a reply, but could only hear Riku's muffled whimpers. Leaning her back against the door she slumped down it in exhaustion. "You've got to come out sometime, Riku. I'm your sister and I'm here whether you like it or not." She released a weighted sigh, deciding that it was a lost cause - Riku was just too stubborn. Gathering herself off the floor she started back to her room stopping, abruptly at the sound of a doorknob turning.

"Risa wait"

Riku's face was drenched in both old and fresh tears, her eyes were puffy and her breathing slightly erratic. She had all the undeniable signs of a days worth of crying. Drying her face with the back of her hand she took a step into the hallway and called out to her sibling again. "Your right" she said between sobs. "You are my sister and I'm not going to let anyone come between that."

"Riku..."

"I love you, Risa" she attempted a delicate smile" I don't need Daisuke."

"You poor thing" Risa whisper as she rushed to embrace her distressed sister.

Risa had never seen Riku this upset or vunerable before, and always thought that she prided herself on being the stronger one. She stroked the back of Riku's hair whispering what words of comfort she could as Riku sniffled trying not to continue crying.

"Do you remember when we were little and we use to feel each other's pain"

"Yeah" Riku pulled back. "Do you still think it's like that"

"No, we've grown out of it or apart I should say."

She watched as Riku's eyes grew glossy with threat of even _more_ tears.

"Let's fix that" the younger twim smiled"come on lemme brush your hair for you."

Daisuke listlessly sat on the rocks at the shore's edge. Occasionally he would pick up a small pebble and send it skipping across the sea. As the waves began to crash a bit more turbulently he was forced to draw his knees to his chest to protect his shoes. He was suprised then that his mind had reserved room for concern for his shoes, because Riku seemed to be all that dominated his thoughts lately.

How was he ever going to explain last night to her? The compromising position she had caught him and Risa in was accusing enough, but his fumbling explanation would only make him appear more guilty. He had no idea what he would say or if she would even hear him out. Riku was usually an understanding girl, but anyone would find the truth hard to believe after seeing that!

"I wouldn't worry about it" a placid voice approached from his right.

"Satoshi"

The pale haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose and turned his attention to the sea, seeming moderately unintrested in its beauty. "She'll get over it."

Folding his arms across his knees, Daisuke rested his head on them"How do you know"

"Listen, Daisuke" Satoshi turned his piercing blue eyes to the sitting boy" I didn't come here to talk about your love life."

"What then" he raised an eyebrow.

"Krad is becoming harder to control and his thoughts have been crazy lately. He'll stop at nothing to get to Dark without any regard to your safety or my own. Next time he is released he'll kill you" he said with all seriousness. "You shouldn't be around me anymore, Daisuke."

"I'm the reason your struggling so much with Krad" Daisuke's ruby eyes saddend.

"It's not because I don't want to be around you, I care about you and Krad is using that to his advantage. I'm trying to protect you."

Daisuke peered up at him questioningly._ How can he speak so calmly about something like this?_ He reviewed in his head what he would sound like if the situation were reversed and concluded that Hiwatari would always be much cooler than him. Satoshi was always so composed, nothing ever seemed to phase him other than when it came to Daisuke's safety.

"All I'm saying is stay away Daisuke, please" he finished shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to leave.

Daisuke found himself wanting to call out to him; to tell him not to worry, that he was his friend, but as usual Satoshi left him feeling intimidated and confused. "I'm not scared..."

Despite Risa's attempts to coax her out Riku remained isolated in her room. She was just as uncomfortable as Daisuke about facing the situation at hand and despite Risa explanation she still found herself a bit unforgiving._ Maybe Risa was just covering up because she doesn't want to see me get hurt..._

The room was completely dark which was suiting to her mood,she didn't care if she ever saw daylight again at this point. She sat her on her bed with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Risa didn't understand how someone could sit in there room and do nothing for hours, honestly neither did Riku.

"Are you just going to sulk forever" came a familiar voice from a shaded corner of the room.

She bolted upright"How did you get in here, you pervert"

"I'm a theif" Dark answered stepping out of the corner" you really don't think I can't get through a simple lock like that"

Riku frowned.

"And I'm not a pervert."

"Then how come your only spotted out at night" she pointed an accusing finger.

"It just suits me better" he shrugged" dark, like my name."

"Your still a creep" her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever you say cutie" he smirked."And how about some light in here, I can't see your pretty face."

"Why do you say those things about me" her head lowered.

He gave her a curious glance. "You don't think your cute"

"Not like Risa..."

He saw her shoulders tremble, indicating that she was crying, although her head was too low to clarify the matter. He approached her warily expecting her to reach out and strike him at any moment, but the blow never came. The closer he approached the more his confidence grew until gradually he wrapped his arms around the weeping girl. He rested his head on hers breathing in- her scent hadn't changed. He slowly moved his hand in a alleviating circular motion across her back. This was the moment Dark had been aspiring for all this time, but he knew he would have to release her from his arms-he had to do the right thing. "I think you beautiful...and so does Daisuke."

"What" she pulled back staring up at him confusedly.

"Daisuke really loves you. He may be an idiot sometimes, but its you he cares about-not Risa. He's just too scared to face you right now, so forgive him."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you defending Daisuke" she searched his violet eyes for answers, but he swiftly turned away.

"Because I" he looked up at the ceiling"I want to see you happy."

"Dark..." she reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away.

"Besides" he offered her a hopeless smile"you two being upset over something like this is stupid."

"Dark" she repeated in sympathy.

"I guess, I'll leave you be" he gestured toward the window. "But seriously though, your way to pretty to be hidig in the dark, you know what I mean."

Before she could utter another word he left as quickly and as silently as he came.

_Obliging her lovers wishes Riku ran as fast and as far as she possibly could with out stop and without a glance over her shoulder. Once she did she saw flames rising above the tree tops and het feet no longer held the will to run. Before sense could come to her she founder herself over welmed with concern and heading back in the direction from which she came._

_"Dark" she called repeatedly until she reached the destruction._

_Ever inch of what was once her home was now a blaze.Buildings crumpled into smoldering embers as ash and soot polluted the air. None the less, she searched through the inferno a swiftly and as carefully as she could. After receiving several minor scrapes and burns she collapsed in a exhaustion._

_"DARK"_

_On her stomach lying on the ground she watched the dancing flames as they closed in around her. Hot tears trailed their way down her cheeks as bitter reality took a death grip on her heart. "You promised" she sobbed"you promised you'd come back for me"_

_Yet again another black feather found its way to her, only to stir the painful memories. Clenching it, she fought desperately against the will to scream._

_"I want forget... I want to forget all of this" she whispered her eyes empty and doll-like. "I want to forget you,Dark."_

"I want to forget."

**a/n: I wanted to focus on Riku and Risa's relationship because I think its really sweet and gets ignored. People always want to make them rivals, but there sisters at heart and in blood. Also I seem to ignore Satoshi and Daisuke's relationship quite frequently and I wanted to fix that. I had to be careful because my yaoi fangirl badge was trying to show But I'll save that for my upcoming Gravitation fics...**


	9. We Fell Through This Hole That Opened Up

**a/n: well writer's block sure has taken a hold of me, so forgive me if the updates are a bit slower. Only 4 more chapters left including this one. **

**I have to enteries for my c2 community "Damage Control", I really want you guys to enter! Need competetion. I would enter myself, but I'm on guys show some Dark and Riku dedication here!**

** Also I know you all are holding your breath hoping this won't turn out a Dai and Risa fic, well you'll just have to see. Am I really that evil? **

**Expect and extremely short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Dnangel is not mine, you can thank Yukiru-san for that wonderful master piece.**

Riku just stood there petrified staring at the phone expressionlessly._ Should I call...? Can I really say that I was wrong?_ Trailing her fingers across its back, still in its charger, she pondered over the same thought for at least another 7 minutes. Winning the battle against her fright, she hastily picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. A moment and 3 rings later, an adolescent male voice answered the other end.

"Moshi Moshi"

"N-Niwa" she stuttered.

"Harada-san" he replied startledly.

"Riku, Daisuke, it's still Riku."

Casually leaning against the wall Daisuke ran a smooth hand through his hair and released a sigh of relief. "Nice to finally hear from you."

Risa flopped down on her bed sluggishly; what an awful day she had. All day people were fawning over the heart broken Riku and complaining about what a jerk Niwa was, who had apparently been too cowardly to show his face in school that day.What about her? What about her heart? Dark had just dumped her for no good reason and no one in the world seemed to give a damn. And besides none of this was really Daisuke's fault...

_"You're selfish, Risa. There's so many people willing to do anything for you and you take it all for granted."_

"He called me selfish" she pouted picking up the wooden brush on her night stand and running it through her already tangleless hair.

Wasn't it normal to be jealous when your twin sister suddenly steals all your spotlight? Where was her band of sycophants?

Resting her brush aside she suddenly felt a tinge of guilt for always shoving her sister aside for a moments worth in the lime light. All this time she had been looking down to Riku, who would do anything for her. Who had sacrificed her relationship with Daisuke for her. She had no right to be angry, Riku was the one who should be angry at her! For the first time, Risa wished she could be more like her sibling.

"I am selfished" she weeped, burying her face into her hands.

"But that's going to change" determination rang through her fingers"I'll make things right between Riku and Daisuke."

Daisuke..., Riku really had been the fortunate one there. He was just like her, kind and giving. Since when was Daisuke the perfect guy? Oddly it was him she was desiring and not Dark. How stupid she felt for casting him away, for saying "here Riku you can have him, he's not good enough for me." When in reality it was she that was not good enough for him.

"What is this I'm feeling" she whispered, whiping the corners of her eyes.

"I'm glad you decided to meet me" Daisuke grinned to the approaching girl, all a while tugging nervously at the sleeve of his pratically swallowing sweater.

"I asked you to meet me here, remember" Riku didn't return his cheer.

She strode a bit morosely over the bridge to meet him in its center. Drapping her arms over the railing she gazed down sullenly at the gurgling stream beneath them. Her reflection was pale against the dark water, the moon's light giving it an almost ivory aura. _So familiar..._ The ripples of the water unable to distort her plastered frown.

"What's wrong" Daisuke asked, resting his hands calmly on her shoulders. "Still upset at me" .

"It's not that" she whipped around to face him, their eyes catching in a fixed stare. Daisuke's expression darkend...she had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't listen..." she sobbed.

"It's okay."

"No, its not! I was being stubborn and because of it I hurt you! I was being selfish" tears trailed shamelessly down her cheeks.

"No, Riku" he took her hand in his. "I'm the one who hurt you."

"You were just trying to help Risa" her eyes retreated from his.

"But you were the one who needed my help" he replied lowly before pulling her against him into a loving embrace.

Her face flushed, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against her._ He's so warm... _"Daisuke, I"

"I'm not going to let you run from me again" he breathed in her ear.

Her hands against his chest she pushed back a bit so she could look at him. He didn't even seem like the same Daisuke, some how more compelling and mature. His garnet colored eyes narrowed and she found herself trapped in an alluring, almost lustful gaze.

"Daisuke, I love you..." her whispers trailed as she leaned into him.

For the fisrt time the pair's lips intwined in an intoxicating kiss. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, Riku took liberty to deepen the kiss and futher explore the boy's mouth. Lighting cracked in the distance as rain threatend to fall, but neither of them seemed to mind. They cared for nothing other than the spark's between them.

Unanticipatedly, Daisuke pulled away as a sharp pain struck his chest. He staggered back a few steps before stumbling to the ground, grapsing his chest and struggling for breath. His eyes widend and his pupils narrowed in shock, recognizing the agonizing scream of the no longer sleeping phatom within him.

"Niwa"

"What's going on" he choked, sweat embellishing his brow. "Dark"

**"I'm leaving you Daisuke..."**

"BUT WHY" the boy cried out despite Riku's presence.

**"You love eachother, there's nothing I can do..." **Dark answered solemly.

"Don't leave" he pleaded with the thief. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! Don't leave"

"Daisuke what's wrong" Riku crouched to his side. "Are you okay"

"I can barely feel him anymore..." Daisuke heaved his eyes glossing and gazing into space.

**"Goodbye...Riku..."**

**a/n: I know what you thinking"Oh no" right? It's great isn't it? You know what I noticed, for a Dariku fic there sure are more Daisuke and Riku moments, but the 12th chapter is all about our favorite couple! The next chapter is all about action, and not the naughty kind you perverts! I'm not very good at writing that short of thing so you guys will have to forgive me! **

**REVIEW!**

**Scatter**


	10. Giving Up On Hope

**a/n: I'm so happy I got so many reviews on the last chapters! I wish I could hug you all! Well this chapter is going to be a pain in the butt, because I don't really want to write it, but it must be done.**

**Every check out my lovely Dark and Riku fanart, the link is on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangel**

"Riku, Mom says you need to come home for-"

Risa paused as entered the area of the park where Daisuke and Riku were having their rendezous. Mouth agape she peered down worriedly at the fallen boy writhing in obvious pain. "What happend to Niwa?"

Riku gazed up panically from his side, "I have no idea!"

"It seems he's nothing more than a useless tamer and now what is he to do without his phatom." Krad interupted. He had been spectating from the branches of nearby tree for quite sometime. "And now I'm going to finish what I started," he smirked wickedly.

_It's the creep from the park. _"What do you want with Daisuke?" Riku demanded.

"I have no paticular grudge against the boy, it's the end of the Niwa clan I desire. Without Niwa offspring Dark cannot be reborn."

"What does Dark have to do with this?" Risa glanced up at Krad for answers.

"Enough questions," he hissed," I will annihilate the Niwa line."

Krad eyes narrowed in amusment as a ki ball formed in his hand aimed at the twins. Just as the energy was released Daisuke dashed over to push the pair out of its path. The three fell to the ground, the blast erupting to their left.

"I won't let you hurt them," Daisuke groaned, gathering to his feet.

"Who's going stop me," Krad retorted flashing his pearly teeth, " that dirty thief isn't here to save you."

"I'll defeat you, all on my own." Daisuke staggered forward a few steps, but the determination in his voice didn't falter.

Raising a white feather between his finger," Let's begin," Krad grinned.

The battle between the two was eminently one-sided, Krad attacked, Daisuke dodged and was losing energy quickly. Despite his training, his reflexes were begining to slow from exhaustion and Krad's last attack exploding at his heels was too close for comfort. Turning to the frightened twins he desperately sought for an escape goat or a way to protect them- something greater was on the line than artwork. _Dark I need you... I can't make it without you. I-we,we have to protect Riku!_

Suddenly a familiar tingling sensation began in his feet and soon flooded his entire body. Crimson lockes stained to purple and violet eyes flashed open from under misplaced stands. Fist clenced, Dark Mousy peered up digustedly at his nemesis, "Pick on someone your own size, you bastard!"

"Oh, so the cat's still alive after all?" Krad chuckled, folding his arms.

"First Daisuke and now Riku," Dark grimaced as black wings bloomed from his back. "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" he lunged toward the celestial young man.

Krad caught his fist in his own and glared back at his counterpart, "This war ends now."

Riku and Risa clung to eachother in raw fear and confusion. They couldn't believe their eyes; they had just witnessed the clumsy Niwa transform into the legendary phatom thief. Riku especially was unsettled by this. Despite the factor, the two didn't have time to ponder much over the matter because their attention was completely transfixed on the battle at hand; the battle that surely wouldn't end until one of the angels was dead.

Thunder roared and lighting crackled as if setting scene and orchestrating the awaited battle. Dark volunteered to send the first enraged attack, which Krad narrowly missed, rendering a small cut across his cheek. Krad countered this act by pushing Dark forward and sending a wind tunnel of ki his way. Glancing back Dark realized that couldn't evade or else it would hit the girl's, so he endured the damaging blow.

"Get out of here," he groaned through the assualt.

"No way, we're not leaving you here!" Risa retorted quickly.

Wide-eyed, Riku turned to her sister, who was enthusiastically cheering Dark on, in dissary. _That's my line...Why? Why can't I say anything?_

"All this for a woman who's never going to return your affection?" Krad sneered.

"You wouldn't understand," Dark panted."I'd do anything for her!"

"I should kill the bitch and free you of these shameful shackles, Dark."

At this point, Dark's whole body began to glow with an almost blinding violet aura as he mustered a flaming energy ball in his palm. Allowing it grow to the desired size, Dark proceeded, without hesistance, to send it hurling in Krad's direction. Unable to avoid the massive attack, Krad recieved the blow dead in the stomach. Surrounded in violaceous light, blooding began to rip from his shoulders as his winges tore and disintegrated.

Crouching down to the defeated man, Dark grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him up from ground to eye level. Even though he wasn't much more than a bloody pulp, Krad still managed to crack a vicious smile which shook Dark to the core.

"Go ahead kill me, but you'll have the murder of my tamer to stain your hands as well."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Dark growled.

"Can you really do it?" Krad laughed, blood seeping from the corner of his lips. "I doubt Daisuke will forgive you."

_"Poor Hiwatari, he's like me. He didn't choose this life, he got sucked into it..."_

"Damn you," Dark scowled, tossing him aside.

"I knew you were weak," Krad choked before fading into Satoshi.

"Hiwatari-san!" Risa shouted, running to the boys side. "He's bleeding badly, we need to get him to a hospital quickly!"

Raising slowing and tearing his eyes away from the injured boy Dark turned to Riku, peering at her sadly. Her eyes were cast down and her face unreadable, obviously she had a lot on her mind. Reluctantly she glanced up, surverying every inch of him- the cut above his brow, the blood oozing from an open gash on his arm and even the dirt tainting his beatiful face. The emotions of confusion and paine vortexed acrossed her darkend eyes which Dark picked up on quickly, as he always did.

Then as is reflecting of the emotions playing between the the pair, the heavens opened up and rain soaked everything beneathe it, hightening the mood. Quickly their hair and clothes were matted to their skin as the cold crept up their spines.

As the rain diluted the exposed blood it began to run thinly down Dark's face and arm. He watched as beads of water began to gather and drip from the tips of her auburn hair. Riku had gone ghostly pale and her rosy bottom lip was quivering- absolute stunning.

"Riku..." he whispered hoarsely, searching for his own voice but longing more so to hear hers.

She stared at him blankly momentarily and then she ran.

**a/n: short, eh? Didn't want to make it all long and boring. On to the awaited chapter 12! Whoot whoot!**


	11. Living Without Love

**a/n: This is going to be a little heart wrenching to write! This entire story has pretty much been leading up to this moment- so I really hope you guys like it. I only got 3 reviews on chapter 11 btw. Maybe I'll hold out on the last chapter until I get enough reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dnangel.**

It didn't matter how fast or how much she ran, Riku couldn't escape. Her past was hot on her trail and didn't show any signs of letting up. Even if she ran to the end of the earth-it would follow. She could hear undeniable sound flapping wings pursuing at her feet even in the pouring rain, proof that her past wasn't far behind. No matter what she did Dark was going to be there the minute she turned around. His feelings hadn't changed and she doubt they ever would; he had been waiting for her all this time.

Realizing that running would not remedy her of her problems, her feet slowed to a reachable pace, dragging through the puddles ahead. As soon as she stopped Dark descended behind her, but she took her time before turning to face him. She turned swiftly, water dancing around her ankles. Their eyes met instantly in an intense, unsettled stare.

Dark peered at the girl he had been chasing through the water droplets falling from his long lashes. Soaked to the bone, her hair clung and formed itself around her face and her cotton tee shirt had melted itself to her like a secondary skin. He had yet to detect whether she was quivering from the bitter rain or the verge of tears, none the less, he wanted to comfort her. He called out her name, unsure whether his voice was strong enough to carry over the sound of falling water roaring in their ears.

"I don't want this," she said gravely, "I don't want these things."

"Daisuke meant to tell you," he defend taking a step toward her.

"It's not that," she choked tearing her eyes from him, "I don't want remember things I spent so long trying to forget."

Dark's eyes widened, he his pupils minamized and brimmed with tears, "You knew..."

"Yes," she answered solemnly.

"HOW LONG!" he demanded throwing back a fisted hand.

Cringing at his tone, she refused to meet his heated gaze burning the side of her face, "Since I first witnessed your battle with Krad...that night in the park."

"WHY!" He approached her angrily, grasping her shoulders in a tightened grip- his fiery amethyst eyes daring her to look at him as he shook."WHY DID YOU KEEP IT FROM ME."

Complying at last, Riku met his challenge with something equal and foreign blazing in her own usually passive eyes. "Because sometimes...it's just easier to forget."

"You left me there and after you promised me you would come back!"

Gradually his expression transformed to one more confused and lachrymose, releasing at last the tears that had been clinging to corners of his eyes. His grip on her shoulders loosened as he slid down her height to his knees. Wrapping his arms firmly around her waist, he pressed his face into her stomach and wept almost pathetically- before her, God and anyone who cared to gaze upon him pityingly. Riku gave a disheartening sigh as she placed a consolatory hand on the head of the man sobbing against her abdomen.

"Because sometimes...its better to live a life free of grievous memories. It's better to forget the one's you love instead of reliving those tormenting moments over and over," she continued. "I swore to myself that I would never experience those things again."

"And I promised that I would find you," his reply muffled.

"Then we are both persons of our word," Riku whispered somberly before collapsing to her own knees.

Dark's face was now buried in the crook of Riku's neck as she ran an unsteady hand through his mass of hair. The rise and fall of her chest against his was a pleasure he vaguely remembered. And feeling her erratic trembles against him in the frigid atmosphere, made him tightened his hold around her waist. Now that she was in his arms how was he ever going to let her go again?

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Dark," her finger trailed behind his ear. "I know how much you love me and sacrificed for me. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," he raised his head so that his breath was hot on her cheek," that none of it wasn't good enough."

Riku cast her head toward the sky, her bangs shading her eyes. She gazed wistfully at the clouds as they slowly disband and the rain thinned until the last few drops fell and slid down the side of her nose. Tirelessly she choked back the restless tears gathering within her eyes and throat. She had to be a pillar for him now as he was for her so all those years ago.

"It wasn't suppose to turn out like this," Dark's whispered sobs echoed within her ears.

"I know."

**a/n: I know that was incrediably short, but it didn't feel right adding the rest. Forgive me! So now there will be 14 chapters instead of 13! Look forward to the next two chapters!**


	12. We Still Type Black Lines

**a/n: 2 more chapters to go... are you guys ready? I hope so! For the last chapter I want good lengthy over all reviews! You hear me! I'll post what I want you to include and I know you guys will do it because you love me Right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel**

Sometimes it is easier to forget, Riku had been right in saying so, but the time for running was over. She could pretend to be ignorant any longer. Her memories had returned and she couldn't forget them this time, all that was left was to face them. And when she did the decision was not an easy one...Riku did not return to Dark. When the time for answers came, even though unasked they realized that it didn't need to be said, and she looked into his pleading eyes and told him that she no longer loved him-that time had passed. The words rolled from her lips like a lethal injection to an awaiting vein and something in Dark's eyes dimmed. The torch that she held for him burned out.

Daisuke drug his sore body out of the bed on his own for the first time in weeks. Taking a few tender steps, he stumble toward the dresser where he searched for a fresh shirt. Removing the old one, he ran gentle hand over the series of bandages and bruises adorning his body. He exhaled deeply, wondering if his wounds would ever heal as he rolled up the colorless shirt and slid it over his head. Daisuke had always been a quick healer, especially now that he no longer had to steal.

Even though he had blackout during the critical moment of Riku's confession, he was still aware of what had happened. Dark hadn't spoken to him since that day and the ability to feel his lament was the only reassurance Daisuke had that Dark was even still with in him at all. He missed Dark, but knew better than to push. Dark had just lost the most important thing to him in his extremely long life, no one really ever expected him to talk again.

Peering absentmindly over his shoulder Daisuke caught a glimpse of his unfinished painting. Strolling over and plopping down on the work stool he stared analytically at the bodiless hands. Picking up a brush he stared down at his seemingly idle hands; he had to admit that he neglected the painting. Pondering further over the painting, he concluded that he didn't want the image to turn out like one of his photo copies of Risa, which he spend hours examining and memorizing so they were perfect. This image was to come exclusively from his soul.

Hours rolled by unnoticed to the productive boy, his brush ran across the canvas fluently as color consumed the bland. When the image was complete and his soul had finished its song, the end result was one that almost completely shocked the artist. The painting decipted a girl falling from the sky, but in complete content as a celestial being reached out to pull her upward to safety. Taking a step back Daisuke toppled over his chair- it was Riku and Dark. Through his selfishness and love for Riku _even he_ _knew_ that they belonged together. If he came in between the pair, did this mean Riku would plunge?

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Satoshi replied hoarsely from a familiar hospital bed, "thanks to you."

"Why do say that?" Daisuke scratched his red-head innocently. "I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure Dark would have killed me when he had the opprotunity- you had to have done something."

"Maybe he's just a better guy then you thought," Daisuke grinned pulling up a chair and taking a set at his bedside.

"I guess it really doesn't matter," Satoshi sighed, his dark lashes falling," I was prepared to die."

"What do you mean?" Daisuke raised a concerning eye-brow.

"With Krad as your counterpart you can't really expect to live long, can you? Those in my lineage who've been cursed with him have all died at a very young age," his classmates replied re-opening his eyes.

Daisuke couldn't help to get caught in the pale, detached depths of his eyes. _He looks so much different with out his glasses._ Satoshi's face was paler than usual making his ice colored irises blaze like aquatic jewls. His hair had been unkempt for days and fell messily over his eys. Satoshi had prided himself on always being calm and composed, but he didn't really seem concerned that Daisuke had seen him like this. Maybe it was the medication, but Satoshi seem completely relaxed against the mass of pillows at his back.

"But if you had died your line would have ended with you," he blinked, perking up out of his reverie. "It would have been the end of Krad also."

"I suppose that's why he was so concerned with my survival that night," Satoshi's stoic expression remained unmoved.

"Will this ever end?" Daisuke eyes saddened as they searched the floor.

"Not anytime soon, not until Dark regains his bride."

"But Riku turned him down and I feel so guilty, because all this time I was hoping she would. But I want this end, more than anything. Why won't she accept him?"

"What happend between Dark and Harada-san left irremovable scars on her. I can understand her wanting to distance herself from him for the sake of them both," Satoshi answered him tonelessly. "Everytime she was with him, he got hurt."

"How do you know so much?" Daisuke asked surprisedly.

"Because I did the same thing to you. I left Azumano for your safety, because I cared and Krad would only hurt us both; just as he has Dark and Harada-san. And our relationship doesn't run as deep theirs so its hard to estimate what the two are really experiencing."

"Wow Hiwatari-san," Daisuke leaned over folding his arms across the side of the bed and resting his head on them, "it's bizarre to see you caring so much."

"I don't."

Daisuke raised his head a bit and stared at the boy strangely, "You don't? Then why are you talking about it?"

"Because you needed to talk about it."

"That obvious?"

Satoshi closed his eyes nodded.

"Thanks Hiwatari-san."

"I need my rest now."

On his way out Daisuke ran into an unexpected barrier. Staggering back a few steps, he rubbed his temples until his vision focused on what he had collided with. There she was crouched on the floor rubbing her knees- the last person he wanted to see.

"Ouch!"

"Harada-san?"

"Oh, it's you Niwa-kun," Risa gathered herself off the floor and straightened her skirt.

"Visting Hiwatari?" he asked nervously. It felt awkward talking to the girl who knew the truth about him. How did she feel about him now that she knew he was her beloved Dark Mousy? He had completely forgotten how the revalation might effect the younger twin.

"Yes," she smiled.

"Well, I'll she you tomorrow in class," he brushed hastily past her.

"Niwa?" she called flipping her almost flawless hair over her shoulder.

A sweat drop slipped down Daisuke's brow as he turned to face the girl. "Yeah."

"Can we talk?"


	13. There's No Such Thing As Whole

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Daisuke asked taking a seat on the stone steps leading to the hospital doors.

Risa sighed, leaning back against the metal railing that divided the stairs from the wheel chair ramp with her foot propped up against the bottom bar. Closing her eyes she relished the wamth of the evening sun on her face as a light breeze made her skirt dance and tickle against her thighs. Despite her joyful posture, her face deemed no sign of her cheerful nature- she wasn't smiling.

Brushing a sienna colored strand of hair that had been disarrayed by the wind from her face, her amber eyes opened to stare at him with obvious unease. For the first time Risa looked at him not as Dark nor the boy who wasn't good enough, but as Daisuke. After seeing his transformation into Dark and his bravery against Krad she couldn't just think of him as her clumsy classmate anymore; he was a man. She regreted all the times she had ignored his adoration because he wasn't cute or popular enough. She had been chasing after Dark all this time when the real prize was right infront of her. Sure he may have needed some polishing, but in the end Daisuke was the real trophy. In the rivalry between the twins Riku had won again. She was able to see the inside of a person, while Risa was stuck staring at the exterior.

Considering now was as good a time as any to make her confession, she pushed herself off the railing with her foot and settled herself down on the steps beside him.

"I've been thinking alot about you lately," her fingers twirled around the tips of her hair keeping her eyes occupied as to avoid his own.

"You have?" he blushed, gazing down nervously. "Why is that?"

"Listen..." she breathed, "I'm sorry for all those awful things I said to you while you liked me and also for how I've treated you." Her sight dropped to stare solemnly at her shoes.

"It's alright," he grinned and patted her shoulder in attempts to lift her spirits, "I don't mind."

"It's not alright!" a single tear trickled down the side of her cheek. "You were always so kind to me and I neglected you. I took selfishly without a single thought to how you might have felt."

Daisuke's jaw dropped slightly; he had never heared Risa Harada apologize for anything before! She really is sincere. His eyes lids lowered a bit as he cast her an empathetic glance. He knew this had to be hard for her and it was easy to see that she was struggling with her words. He wanted to reach out to her and tell her everything was okay, but after that had happend he wasn't sure what his limits were. There had been so many lines set out before him and seemed that he had taken liberty to cross them all.

"I forgive you Harada-san. No hard feelings," his scarlet eyes brightened in hopes that she would accept this and stop her tears.

"Then call me Risa," she pleaded.

"But that's disrespectful," he stammered apprehensively.

"But you call Riku by her first name," she argued," and besides I don't really deserve your respect."

"Harada-san," he shook his head in disagreement,"you are a strong girl and believe in what you think is right, no matter if others don't exactly agree with you. I respect you for that."

"You've always been confident and never accepted anything not up to your standards. Why are you compromising that now?"

"Because..." Risa bit her bottom lip, "because I love you, Daisuke. Since I had my nose in the air all the time I was too stupid to see it, but I do now and I love you."

Wordlessly he rose from his seat, with his head lowered, he shoved his hands into his pockets. Without a second glance back at the professing girl he continued down the stairway, his steps echoing against the stone.

"Daisuke wait!"

"If you expect me to tell you the same," Daisuke looked over his shoulder, "I won't."

"Wha?" her eyes grew round, brimming with the threat of fresh tears. "If you still love Riku I understand."

"It's not just that," he turned to face her. "You find out that I'm really Dark and suddenly you love me? I'm sorry Harada-san, but I'm a little skeptical."

"No," she rose to meet him, " it's not like that! I've been having these feelings for quite sometime, ever since that night in the park, but I didn't want to ruin your and my sister's relationship."

"If you love me like you say you do then you'll wait," Daisuke said sternly. "If a relationship between you and I is ever going to work it will need plenty of care and patience. I won't hand you my heart to have it stepped on again. Understand?"

"I understand," her eyes brightened and her fist clenched, " and if I do ever recieve your heart, I promise to take care of it as if it were my own."

"Alright then, we'll see what happens," Daisuke smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Risa," removing a hand from a pocket he waved before running off down the stairs.

"Bye Daisuke!" she returned a large wave.

Graced with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen, Risa danced down the steps herself. "He called me Risa!"

"You escaped the crowd tonight."

Dark's wings enclosed just as he was about to take flight, he peered over his shoulder at the smirking auburn haired girl. "Yeah well, I couldn't deal with my fanclub tonight. This is going to be a big thieft."

"I know, your stealing one of the Hikari's most prized arts." She added straightening her posture and fixing her disheveled hair, "They all just wanted to wish you good luck. I had to pratically chase you down to reach you in time."

Dark raised a playful eyebrow, "You stalking me now?"

"You wish," she laughed, punching his arm flirtatiously.

"The sun's setting," he stated peering over his shoulder, "time for me to go."

"Make me a promise first."

He turned back to her at the sound of the familiar request; she was so beautiful. The setting sun had set the sky on fire, giving her eyes a copper glow. Her hair had converted to a unique red that would make the brilliant sky jealous, as silky tresses elegantly lined her face.

"Why do you always ask me to make the same promise?"

"Because..." she uttered taking a few timid steps toward him.

She rest her hand delicately on his chest before trailing up his neck to caress his cheek. The desire in Riku's eyes was foreign and Dark felt himself fluster under her touch.

"I love you," she declared for the first time before overlapping his lips with her own.

With gentle press and strokes their kiss lingered before a slow, heated part. Dark's hands had snaked their way up the back of her neck and where now raking through her hair.

"I love you too," his breath was hot on her cheek. "And I promise to come back, as always."

Riku's face rose from her pillow, where it felt like it had been for weeks, as the memory flooded her thoughts. Rolling over unto her back peered up at the ceiling longingly for answers as her hand groped her own cheek. These were the memories of the first time she had told Dark that she loved him and their first kiss, which had led to many others. Even in both of her lifetimes the talented thief had managed to claim her first kiss.

As the memory coursed her veins she began to reflect on her feelings for Daisuke and the love that could possibly surpass a lifetime. A love that had just blossomed or a rose that refused to wither. Dark's love was persistent, but effective. How could she ignore someone who had waited so long, especially when he had every opprotunity to give up and move on? And despite herself and her wish to avoid getting hurt, she could not forget this love. Forgetting wouldn't be easier, because running away from him that night was the hardest thing she had ever had to do.

"I wonder if there's still time..." she whispered closing her eyes.

"I thought you were goig to avoid me forever," Daisuke laughed half heartedly as he and Riku took a long belated stoll through the park.

"Actually," her teeth grazed her bottom lip, "I need to talk to Dark."

"Oh," his footsteps ceased, "Why didn't you just say so?"

Daisuke closed his eyes, black lashes folding over crimson jewels, and his brightly colored hair began to stain with purple and fall before his face. Rising a few inches above her, his lashes rose to reveal darker, narrower eyes.

"What do you want," he spat brashly, folding down the collar of his shirt.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," she retorted impulsively, turning from him and crossing her ams," but if your going to be like that about it."

"No, I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes emphasizing with an equally sarcastic hand gesture. "It's just that rarely anything you say to me is good."

"Well I want to say I'm sorry for what's happened and-" she turned to him her voice choked.

"And?" He threw her an impatient and curious glance.

"And I still love you," her eyes welled with tears," just as much as i did then."

Dark's lips parted slightly as if expecting words, but none came. His heart seemed to have leapt from his chest as the moment he had been waiting centuries for had finally arrived. Almost instinctively he rushed forward and gathered the girl into his arms, trying his best not to sob into her hair.

"I though I had lost you," he stroked the back of her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she whisper rubbing his back, "it just took me so long to see."

Backing a way a few inches, Dark passively grabbed her face, "You mean it."

"I mean it. I love you," she reassured him.

"I love you so much!" he replied.

His mouth slid over Riku's bottom lip as his tounge slid across it requesting entrance. Parting them slowly she allowed him access as his tounge mingled with her own. No matter how many times they may have done this in the past it still felt fresh and new to them then. Gradually departing Dark lightly bit Riku's lower lip. Backing away slowly, Riku smiled a brushed a violet lock of hair from his face.

"Make me a new promise?" she requested.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

"I promise."

No sooner than Dark had finished his new vow, his entire body began to glow with light so blinding that caused Riku to stumble back and shield her eyes. Excrutiating cries rang from mass of light as Dark collapsed to his knees. Reaching forward he groped the air praying that she would be there, praying that he wouldn't loose her again. What's happening to me...

"DARK!"

When the light dimmed and everything cleared Riku cupped her mouth with her hand in shock. Lying on the grass before her was Daisuke and Dark; not as a whole, but as two seperate beings. Scrambling from the ground Dark grapsed Daisuke firmly by the hand and helped the boy onto his feet. For the first time the pair looked at each from a seperate eyes and immediately embraced on another. Laughter erruptured as Riku rushed forward to meet them both, smiles on every face. They had both gotten their wish.

Dark had returned to Riku and Daisuke to normal without having to loose Dark.

FIN-


End file.
